toolboxgangfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Numbers
Here there will be a list of headcanons related to Numbers' character development or backstory. Personality/Mannerisms 391780 * Various Numbers headcanons * Numbers is super into medieval torture stuff * Numbers loves ugly sweaters * Numbers collects mugs on every job he does officialnoahhawley * Numbers’ favorite bands throughout his life * Numbers is a vintage animation nerd * On Numbers and taking things slow * Numbers’ childhood headcanon * Numbers would have been a die-hard Donnie Darko fan had he been a teenager in the early 2000s * Numbers owns all of Charles Addams' comic books * His favorite movie is Anomalisa * He loves the Delilah radio show * He sometimes doesn't know what he's feeling until he blurts it out in a fit of rage ladydorian * Regarding the afterlife fringeandfur * Numbers is demiromantic part 2 from officialnoahhawley * Numbers is embarrassed by his fondness for pop music * Numbers enjoys political debates * Numbers and religion Part 2 * More Numbers and religion (NSFW prompt, SFW response) * Numbers kills people who annoy him * Numbers' taste in music * Numbers and random acts of kindness * Numbers' metabolism * What Numbers would be like using a dating site * Numbers likes to dance but only when alone * Numbers has probably needed therapy, but is too proud to ever go to it * Trying not to be nasty gives Numbers a stomach ulcer * What makes Numbers happy? * Numbers is from New Jersey * Numbers used to wax until he realised he preferred guys who liked him au naturel * Numbers and cellphones [part 2 from dont-pester-lester] * Numbers is a hipster douchebag * Numbers likes taking risks dont-pester-lester * Numbers hates moths (with bonus tattoo headcanon) [part 1] [part 2] * Numbers and tattoos [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] * Numbers and drugs [part 1] [part 2] [part 3] [part 4] [part 5] * Numbers and commercials * Numbers has only ever been to the US and Canada * Numbers suppresses all of his stress and it manifests as a rash * Numbers didn’t have gay panic but he had feelings panic * Numbers aspired to being a classy gay, but he likes his Midwestern life with Wrench * Numbers can’t sleep without the lights on because of all his anxieties lemonison * Numbers on April 20th multi * Amateur photography (ladydorian and fringeandfur) * Numbers + kids (ladydorian, trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) * Numbers and his birthday (dont-pester-lester, ithinkwehitametaphor and officialnoahhawley) Childhood and Family 391780 * Holidays at the Numbers family household * Numbers and Simon and Garfunkel * Numbers ate too many pork rinds as a kid lemonison * Running away to join the circus fringeandfur * Numbers family headcanons * Numbers was chronically ill as a child and that's why he's a risk-taking adult * Numbers was a bratty teenager who ran away from home * More about Numbers' family * A school production of Bonnie and Clyde made Numbers realise he loved being a criminal * Teenage Numbers had a poster of Voluptas Mors * Numbers wanted to grow up to become a supervillain * Numbers realised he was bi because of David Bowie * Numbers isn't sure his parents are really his parents * Numbers was a chubby kid * Teen Numbers didn't know he wanted to fuck or fight the alpha male dudes at school * Numbers went to Catholic school officialnoahhawley * Numbers' story is a Donnie Darko story * Numbers’ family owned a grocery store * Numbers had two moms (or dads) Backstory trumpetandtrombone * Numbers used to be a card dealer in an illegal gambling ring, bonus: his and Letters’ first meeting officialnoahhawley * Numbers backstory ideas that tell how he got his name * Numbers on wall street * Numbers got mugged, became a mugger * Numbers the failed actor/playwright * Numbers left his family when he didn't get an inheritance * He had wealthy parents and intends to keep up his lavish lifestyle * He decided to start over where things were farther apart from each other * Numbers' story is a Breaking Bad story * He had an epiphany after being hit by a bus fringeandfur * Numbers' got his start in crime as a hospital worker who stole prescription drugs * Numbers the lawyer Part 2 * Numbers used to have a death wish * Numbers fucked up big time and swore off sex and drugs entirely, until he met Wrench lemonison * Numbers used to do artsy porn demisexualsherlock * Numbers is a former cop * Numbers got into crime when he needed an organ transplant lowfiboyfightergirl * Numbers' story is an Inside Llewyn Davis story Past relationships Numbers used to have a gym bunny boyfriend (fringeandfur) Numbers' excuses for not wanting to get married (fringeandfur) Numbers had a huge crush on a girl he was too scared to ask out (fringeandfur) The tale of Numbers’ ex-fiance Caroline (trumpetandtrombone) Numbers used to date a cop (officialnoahhawley) WWND from dont-pester-lester * If he ran low on hair product * If he had to disguise himself as a woman * If a squirrel stole food from his fingers * If he discovered a new flavor of scrunyuns * If he broke his phone and couldn't make vines * If some of his beard got burnt off * If he got stung by a wasp * If he couldn't fit his new furniture through the door * If he tripped and stumbled on the street (aka Numbers is a cat) (with trumpetandtrombone and fringeandfur) Observations/Theories Observations about Numbers signing one-handed (fringeandfur) Numbers’ scarf is the bi pride colors (dont-pester-lester) Misc. Numbers is immortal! Part 2: timelord Numbers Part 3: vampire Numbers (fringeandfur) Numbers writes a bestselling book / Numbers the guerilla artist (fringeandfur) Numbers v. shrimp-flavor Funyuns (fringeandfur) Numbers has a super artsy tumblr (trumpetandtrombone) Numbers’ tumblr [part 2] (dont-pester-lester) Numbers quits all junk food except scrunyuns (dont-pester-lester) Numbers bulk buying scrunyuns [part 1] [part 2] (dont-pester-lester) Trans Numbers [part 1] [part 2] (talofibular) Before Wrench, Numbers needed someone to vent his issues to (officialnoahhawley) Numbers is no longer panicky when he hears police sirens (officialnoahhawley) NSFW Important considerations about the shape of Numbers' dick (fringeandfur) Numbers' mom comes in at a very inconvenient time to tell him something important (fringeandfur)